neardarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
, Jesse and Diamondback.]] Vampires are a supernatural immortal species that feed on blood. They are created when a human is bitten by a vampire and infected with vampirism. Vampirism itself is a blood based disease and its origins remain unknown. Charasteristics 's show his strength.]] Infection: Vampirism is transmitted through a bite. The victim will experience intense pain for about 30 minutes as the disease spreads throughout the body, after which the pain subsides and the transformation is complete. The turning process will only occur if the human survives the bite and is not drained of blood. Feeding: A Vampires diet consists solely of blood. Vampires have a deep hunger for blood and powerful killer instincts. The vampires of Near Dark do not possess fangs but they do have powerful bite and swallowing capabilities allowing them to tear into prey and drain its blood within seconds. When vampires feed they experience a kind of euphoria. In the film vampires drink human blood and Caleb was able to feed from Mae a fellow vampire. However, it is unknown if vampires are capable of feeding from other sources such as animals or bagged blood. If a vampire consumes human food or drink it makes them sick. Immortality: '''When a human becomes a vampire the ageing process is halted allowing them to live indefinitely. Vampires also appear to be immune to human ailments such as disease and illness. They can also survive without the need to breathe. '''Enhanced Regeneration: '''A Vampires body is more durable than a human body and is capable of healing from massive injuries that would kill a human in a matter of seconds to minutes. The vampires in the film survive and easily recover from gunshot wounds, stabbing, and massive blunt force trauma. '''Enhanced Strength: Vampires are far stronger than Humans. They're able to overpower them with ease snapping their necks, breaking their bones and knocking them across a room with minimal effort. Severen was able to punch through the hood of a big rig truck and even Homer who is physically a child was able to overpower a grown man and feed on him. Enhanced Senses: Vampires appear to have an enhanced sense of night vision as Caleb states to Mae "I can see better at night". They also seem to have an enhanced sense of smell as Severen states he knows Jesse is awake because he can smell it. Weaknesses '''Sunlight: '''Vampires in the film burn and ignite when exposed to direct sunlight but can heal from the burns if they move out of daylight before they completely combust. '''Fire: '''Vampires can be killed if they are incinerated or blown up. '''Blood Loss: '''Vampires, like humans, can be killed if they are drained of blood to the point of death as Mae tells Caleb "You could kill me if you drink to much". '''Starvation: '''If a vampire does not regularly consume blood they will starve to death. Cure Because Vampirism is a blood based disease it can be cured if a vampire undergoes a blood transfusion and there infected vampire blood is replaced with human blood. Vampires *Jesse Hooker *Severen *Diamondback *Homer Cured vampires *Caleb Colton *Mae Background Information and Notes *The word vampire is never used in the film. References External links *Vampires at Lost Boys Wiki *Vampires at Fright Night Wiki Category:Near Dark